Malfoy's Desire
by BronzeNifler168
Summary: Malfoy and Goyle go looking for the room of requirement. This story contains Drarry slash but nothing more than a kiss. this is also fluffier than I expected. Part of the Mirror Miror challenge!


"Where is that bloody room, Goyle" He was always getting us lost.

"I 'unno, Malfoy, how 'bout we split up"

"That, my friend, is your first good idea all night." Yes Goyle is just as dumb as he sounds.

"I'll tie one end of both our strings to this banister, you walk away and once it pulls tight, you walk back and then follow mine; or if you find the Room of Requirement, tie the other end on the door handle. Then walk back, following the line and then follow mine so you can tell me. You got that?" I had to make sure; this is a complicated thing for someone like him.

"When it pulls tight walk back or if I find the room, tie it to the door handle and walk back then follow your line." Goyle repeated slowly.

"Correct, now off you go."

I take my string and walk off thinking about how much easier life would be if I had a clever friend, one like Granger, who I could have a reasonable conversation with. If only I hadn't have been such a bloody rude 11 year old then maybe I would have been spending my days figuring out how to stop the Dark Lord and not how to help him.

It takes me a while but eventually I find the right painting and I walk past it three times thinking "Show me what I want, show me what I need, Show me what I want" I thought this was a loose enough statement because I wasn't sure what I needed. I know I shouldn't have been shocked, but I got the fright of my life when a door appeared opposite me.

I entered carefully, not knowing what to expect but I didn't expect a full length mirror. At first I examined the mirror. Around the edge was an inscription. It wasn't in any ancient runes 'cos I had studied those and got second top in the class.(Hermione got top) I tried several magical ways of decoding but none worked. I was running out of Idea's so I let my mind wander when I got a very silly idea this was a mirror so what if I write down the inscription, mirrored. I wrote it down and the result was too simple. The inscription read "I show not your face but your heart's desire."

This was getting interesting. I stood to look at myself in the mirror but in the mirror I wasn't standing up, I was sitting down and the walls behind me weren't dull and gray, they were lined with books but the strangest thing was that I was not alone. I was sitting at a table in the library my head down over a book with Hermione Granger, finally, someone who had the same intelligence as me.

The scene changed. I was in a room that I had never seen before but by the decorations around the room I guessed it was the Gryffindor Common Room. I saw myself playing chess with Ron Weasley but I wasn't winning, I was losing.

I haven't lost a game since I was 7, finally, someone who had the same strategic abilities as me.

The scene changed again. I was in a clothes shop one I had never been to before. The prices were cheap but the clothes were of as good a quality as mine. Ginnevra Weasley handed me some clothes and shoved me into a changing room. I put on the pale red Muggle shirt and the black suit with gold buttons. I left the changing room to see Ginny wearing a beautiful red and gold dress that matched my suit, finally, someone with the same amount of style as me.

The scene changed once more. I was at the beach and I looked like I was having a great time! I'd never actually been on the sand or in the water before. There was a sand castle on the beach with messily inscribed into the sand "Draco + Neville+ Luna Friends 4 life" at the moment Neville Longbottom splashed me then I tried to splash him back but I got Luna Lovegood and then she splashed me, finally someone who would have fun with me.

The scene changed a final time and it was a simple scene. It was me standing in the same room that I was currently in, except Harry Potter was with me.

I turned to make sure that he wasn't actually there when I turned back in the mirror I was unbuttoning his shirt, eventually I got too impatient and ripped it off. We were kissing passionately when I heard footsteps. Crap Goyle must be back and he can't have found the room... Double crap I must have been here for a while I turn and open the door and Goyle's right there.

"I ain't found it, you?"

"No, afraid not, I say we call it a night, Goyle."

"I'd say so too."

I leave closing the door behind me vowing to come back tomorrow night, on my own A/N This was different to waht I expected but as it is my first atempt of Slash I am reasonably happy with it


End file.
